You and Me, Always
by Modern Day Princess
Summary: Fluffy LIOMI one-shot. Naomi, lost and upset, seeks refuge in the night beach. Liam surfs nearby and reconnects with the only girl he truly loved. AU.


**A/N: **Just some Liomi fluff. I miss them ! Reviews would be greatly appreciated !

**You and Me, Always**

Deep-blue turbulent waves swam swiftly; the sun gave off a bright red light of sunset. She immersed her feet in the tepid water and hugged her knees. She was sitting on the warm sand; the beach was soulless except the lonely surfer in the distance. She wasn't sure why she was here but lately she was unsure of many things. Everything seemed to dismantle, break apart. The ocean was her hope. Lately she began to like nights, full of nocturnal reflections, the sound of the shore. She couldn't sleep, her mind was too plagued. She longed desperately to piece her shattered existence together, forget about her lies and Mr. Cannon. He had cast an overarching shadow on her life, on her thoughts. If it weren't for Liam Court, she would have collapsed into nothingness. She knew he was no longer hers. But he existed and that was enough for her.

Suddenly the blue waves ruffled close at hand, pulling Naomi out of her lethargic state. She raised her eyes and looked into Liam's face. He was the lonely surfer, standing before her now, his board tucked under his arm. There was no more distance. Naomi wanted to run to him and feel those muscular arms around her, feel their warmth and strength. But he wasn't hers; he was free. She gazed at the sand and the small circles she had drawn with her toes.

Liam noted her serene look from afar. He couldn't tell who it was, but he felt it was _her_. Only _she_ would light up the dusk. What was she doing here? This wasn't her place. She belonged in the sunlight, on the warm sand, in the summer's embrace. Not here, in menacing nightfall. He came to surf at nights when he couldn't sleep, when he couldn't stop thinking. Lately _she_ was the only one on his mind. He wanted to speak but instead he just held her gaze.

" Want to sit down?" she spoke for him, shifting a little. He put his board down and found himself next to her, his toes touching her vanishing circles.

" You got some nice moves, " she continued talking to him. She was always the brave one; it took him longer to catch up to her. She was the kind of girl he needed.

" Thanks, at one point I almost gave up", he spoke back. He still didn't meet her eye. But the words gave him some sense of release, confidence.

" I know what you mean", she returned. She, herself, almost backed down from fighting her battle. She almost let Mr. Cannon remain unscathed, get away with what _he_ did. For the longest time, she took upon herself all the hurt, but she was done being the victim.

Liam never truly spoke much, Naomi thought pensively. She always had to draw him out, show him that he could be himself around her. His body language alleviated her confusion, helped her see how he _really_ felt. He didn't turn away when he saw her; there was surprising faint fire in his eyes. His left foot was dangerously close to her right; tonight his body told her she wasn't forgotten. Maybe she wasn't completely forgiven, but she wasn't unloved. This revelation gave strength to Naomi's faltering spirit.

" Is everything okay?" he voiced his concern, his genuine feelings for her overpowering his terseness. He _had _to know if she was okay; it wasn't like her to sit around the empty dark beach. It wasn't like her to hide her radiant beauty in the patches of darkness. Naomi Clark shines in the daylight; she exudes confidence, energy.

Naomi thought hard for a moment, contemplating whether or not she should tell him the truth. The grim, unappealing truth, which represented her existence right now. He could really save her. But did he want the role? Too much has happened; she had broken his trust. She didn't treat him like he deserved, yet she still loved him more than anyone else.

" Sorry", he uttered with his usual side smile when his right hand accidentally ran over her left. He carelessly tossed his board aside. His whole body resisted against rejecting her. He was always meant to be her saviour. The waves passed by them, swift and sound. The white globe of the moon shimmered in the night sky. The setting breathed with romance.

" No, I am not okay", Naomi whispered. It was an impulse, a reflection of her overwhelming need for him. She felt his arm around her waist; it wasn't the trick of her imagination. He was hugging her. She put her head on his shoulder. Their lost tenderness returned unexpectedly, magically.

" I knew it ", he confessed. He always did. Naomi Clark opened him up, opened his vision.

" I feel like I am dying", she continued her legacy of truth. It was easier than she imagined, reaching out to him always was. His arm was stroking her back; she closed her eyes, her golden waves brushed against his shoulder. The words came easily, effortlessly.

"I betrayed the only person I've ever loved..."

His eyes gleamed in the darkness. Liam knew she was referring to _him_.

" I've been raped and _he_ got away with it..."

Liam's breathing grew in intensity; he drew his fingers into tight fists. His whole being shattered upon hearing her words. He was torn apart whenever she was in pain. Her pain was _his_ pain. He forced the muscles in his arm to loosen; he didn't want to frighten her with the roughness of his touch. The globe of the shimmery moon was surrounded by serene shapes of stars. The waves let out a deep sigh.

" He will pay for it", was all he could utter. He provided her with a decisive promise, a firm conviction. He had never felt angrier in his life.

" I wish I had known", he added . He was hurt she kept this from him; he always was her greatest friend. Even if they were no longer together. He will always be.

" I didn't know how to tell you", Naomi answered sincerely. She didn't know how to tell anyone. Her confession made her feel alive again, her heart grew warmer. It felt good to talk to your best friend. Naomi still believed they had a connection. Could it be possible that he still loved her?

" Thank you for being here for me", she whispered, looking up at his transparent blue eyes. In the moonlight, they matched the color of the ocean. They consoled her; they lighted up her crumbling world.

" I am always here for you", he returned. He wanted to be; it was time to forget the past. Once again, a tragedy brought them together. Liam took a moment to reflect on the journey they had endured. They met, fell in love at first sight. He put up his defensive walls, didn't let her in. Yet, she wasn't one to give up without a fight. She found her way to him, assuring him of her loyalty. Their souls touched, and he slept with her sister. But they found each other again, got past it. They were Naomi and Liam; they were meant for each other. Then their hectic lives got the better of them. Maybe it still wasn't too late to reverse their fate, fight for their love and never look back. They were Liam and Naomi. They will always be.

He wanted to tell her she looked beautiful. He wanted to tell her he cared deeply for her.

" Let me walk you home", he told her instead. Naomi got up obediently, hanging onto his stocky arm for support. When she matched his height, their moonlit eyes met and held each other.

" Thank you", she said. Perhaps they didn't need many words. They understood each other without them. The deep-blue waves gently bade them goodbye. The white moon emitted the patches of light on two retreating figures. Liam kept his arm around her porcelain shoulder, his skin touching hers. Tomorrow would be a new day. Tomorrow the beach would not be still and silent like tonight. Tomorrow the troubles of their lives would try to overpower them. Yet, one thing would always remain immutable. They were Liam and Naomi, Naomi and Liam. They had each other for life.


End file.
